


On how to pay for services rendered.

by Kyhariel



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyhariel/pseuds/Kyhariel
Summary: Juliette is offered a peculiar way to pay her debt to the Spider.





	On how to pay for services rendered.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut. have fun, use protection etc.

“How about a different way to pay your debt, guardian?”, the spider murmured, leaning forward in his chair.  
Juliette could swear that the surrounding atmosphere grew hotter.  
“Hm, my friend?”, and Juliette could swear that the Spider was purring at her.  
Out of instinct, Juliette started to back away, which made the Spider just lean further down.  
“What do you mean?”, Juliette asked, fidgeting.  
The Spider stepped down from his suspended chair, for the first time that Juliette had seen.  
He was massive, easily three heads taller and twice as wide as her.  
Juliette quivered in her boots, but what she felt was very much not fear.  
“I’m sure I can make it very enjoyable for the both of us, friend.”, the Spider said, his voice a deep rumble that Juliette could almost feel in her very bones.  
It did not help it in the least that the Spider was almost leaning over her, making her feel even smaller than she already was in comparison to him.  
She was very glad that the safe house was deserted.  
But maybe that had been intended by the Spider.  
He put his upper right hand beneath her chin and lifted her head so she was looking right at him.  
“What do you say?”, the Spider asked, gripping her chin, holding her gaze onto him.  
It was definitely very warm in the safe house. Nothing else going on. Nope.  
It wasn’t like Juliette had spent hours fantasizing about someone bigger and stronger than her just picking her up and holding her and having their way with her -   
Red as a tomato, Juliette did her best to nod in the grasp of the Spider.  
“Fantastic.”, the eliksni growled and just picked her up with his upper arms.  
He lifted her so that her face was level with his, holding her in place with his lower arms grasping her ass.  
Juliette gasped as she felt his sharp claws dig into her ass and he cooed at her: “Such a pretty sight.”  
She tried to get her legs around his middle, to get a better hold, but she couldn’t, he was so much larger than her. She settled for slinging her arms around his neck, instead, pressing herself close to his chest.  
He ran his upper hands down along her sides, making her press herself into him more, while he turned around and took a step to set her down on his chair.  
Her mind went a mile a minute as she was set down, imagining all the things he could do to her and she realized that probably, she would let him. Subconsciously, she spread her legs for him.  
“Let’s get right to business, yes?”, he purred into her crotch and she could feel herself growing wetter with every word.  
He then wasted no time in ripping her robe open enough to grant access to her pants, which he also made short work of, ripping them, and her underwear with them, open with his claws.  
Then, he leaned closer and breathed in, the flow of air cold against her hot crotch.  
The Spider purred with a rumble so deep Juliette could feel it in her bones and it went straight into her cunt, making her grab the padding on the chair, trying her best not to rub her legs together to get some sort of friction.  
“Eager, are we?”, the Spider said, running his claws along the soft inner part of her thighs, getting her to make small needy whines and a choked out “Please.”.   
He did not stop softly caressing her thighs, but neither did he do anything else, getting her to squirm under him. He grabbed her by her waist with his upper arms, leaning over her, almost face to face again.  
“What did you say?”, he asked and Juliette could’ve sworn she heard a grin, or whatever the fallen version of a grin was, in his voice.  
“Please”, she repeated, a bit louder this time.  
With his lower arms, he stroked her thighs, every stroke a bit higher.  
“I don’t think I heard you, my friend.”, the Spider told her, simultaneously brushing his claws past her cunt, making her buck against his grip while choking out “Please!”  
The Spider chuckled and pushed a single claw gently past her folds, running it along the inside of her cunt, not yet entering her, still just teasing.  
Juliette began breathing heavier.  
The Spider released his grip on her hips to cup her breasts, that were still covered by the fabric of her robe.  
Then, finally, he pushed a claw slowly inside her, making her take a sharp breath.  
He didn’t move it at first, letting her get used to it, instead massaging her breasts slowly.  
But when he did, drawing his claw out again, and pushing back in, Juliette moaned, gripping the fabric of the chair tighter.  
This only spurned the spider on, slowly fucking her.  
The longer that went on, the harder Juliette began to pant, doing her best not to squirm around too much, even if the Spider was still playing with her breasts, teasing her nipples through the cloth covering them.  
Suddenly, he pulled out the claw in her cunt and almost climbed atop her, his face over hers and whispered: “Ready for more?”  
Juliette just nodded and the Spider wasted no time.  
Carefully, he now worked two of his claws into her, eliciting a loud moan from her.  
He gave her a moment to adjust to the added claw, but then began fucking her like before, but now she was being much more vocal and much louder, owed to the fact that she was now filled much more than before.  
She could feel the heat inside her building much faster than before. She did not last very long like this, her thighs quivering and her body pulsating.  
Her mind was, for several blessed seconds, completely black.  
When she came back to herself, she looked up at the Spider, who had stood straight up again and taken his mask off. He was licking his claws, still glistening, now with equal parts spit and other fluids, with an obscenely long tongue.  
Seeing her looking at him, he said: “Ready for round two?”


End file.
